


Sherstrade

by DestinedForJohnlock



Series: DestinedForJohnlock's Bits and Pieces [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: For Science!, M/M, Power Dynamics, Sexting, Sexual Frustration, mentions of dub con fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinedForJohnlock/pseuds/DestinedForJohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade's seduced with a couple of texts. Sherlock has fun with visuals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherstrade

It starts out innocently enough. Or as innocently as anything does with Sherlock.

_The average refractory period for a man your age is roughly two hours. SH_

_Mine is one. SH_

Sherlock makes sure to text Lestrade while he’s at work. And not just at work, but at crime scenes, surrounded by his coworkers. 

With the mad detective there himself.

 _Now’s not the time_ Greg texts back, pocketing his phone with a quick glance toward Sherlock, who of course continues to rattle off deductions to John while texting back. Greg ignores it until he hears news from forensics regarding a piece of evidence, by which point things are wrapping up.

_Flat’s ours this weekend. Plenty of time to see just how long your refractory period is. SH_

_For science. SH_

They take advantage of it, with John out of town visiting family and Mrs. Hudson away for the better part of the day. 

Things progress from there. Sherlock sends explicit texts detailing what he wants that particular afternoon, oftentimes in Lestrade’s office. In Sherlock’s mind, they play out scenes in various parts of NSY: Sherlock is interrogated for something heinous and Lestrade gets answers from lips swollen and dripping with his release, Lestrade getting fed up with Sherlock’s mouthy snark at a crime scene and punished in his office when they’re back at the station, Sherlock seducing Lestrade for case information. Ok, so the last one happens every once in a while, usually when Greg’s sated after a particularly spectacular shag. As much as he’d love to indulge in Sherlock’s fantasies, they keep it strictly between their flats. 

Then there’s a day when Greg is swamped with work, running off of four hours of sleep and two pots of coffee in his system when he receives a picture message from Sherlock. It’s an above view from his mouth down, with the focus on his parted lips, long neck stretched and exposed, and the top two buttons of his maroon shirt unbuttoned, fingers teasing the third. He’s in his room, lying in bed, shades drawn back to let natural light pour into it.

_It’s awfully hot for this time of year. SH_

Greg stares a moment too long before (painfully) tearing his gaze from it to reply later. He has absolutely no time for distraction.

Naturally, Sherlock sends another one twenty minutes later. This time, his shirt is gone, exposing his bare chest, and his trousers and pants are pushed down his hips, barely concealing him. He has two longer fingers in his mouth, both glistening with saliva and his tongue curled around the side of one. 

_Figured I’d prep ahead of time; should these suffice? SH_

His eyes are still kept from view, and it sends a sort of thrill of anonymity through Greg when he opens the message without thinking. Donovan’s disgusted after she realizes what Lestrade’s abrupt shift in his seat is about, but continues on anyway. Greg thinks to apologize, but decides against it. No point in pressing an awkward situation.

Hours drag, paperwork gets done, arrests made and processed, and Greg finally has a reprieve from work. His phone chimes again and he doesn’t hesitate to open the message from Sherlock. This time, he’s in Lestrade’s flat, sitting in his favourite chair, and graces Lestrade with a close up view of him sucking the head of his own cock into his mouth, cheeks hollow and curls hanging loosely around his jaw. 

_This could be you. SH_

_My cock?_

_Your lips. SH_

Greg gets into his car and takes time to breathe, head tipped back and hand absently stroking his growing erection. He adjusts in his seat and unzips his trousers, pulling them down to expose his pants, bulge straining against the fabric. He runs a fingertip from base to head, shivering at the sensation and grabbing his phone to snap a couple of pictures, sending the best of the bunch to Sherlock.

_Can’t wait._

**Author's Note:**

> I never do get the hang of using Greg and Lestrade interchangeably, I figured Sherlock wouldn't deviate much from Lestrade so I tried to keep that in mind when it involved an exchange between the two of them. Anyway, inspired by a stranger on Omegle who RPed something similar with me. Thank you, darlin'.


End file.
